A Little Inspiration
by makmix
Summary: Kids usually tend to follow something when growing up. Whether it be an ideal, their heart, their brain, or wherever the wind blows, they follow it. Some need a little push or pull to get them going on the right track. Our little trainer has set off on the adventure of a lifetime, but even the destined hero can't quite put her finger on why she feels that something is missing.


_**I do not own Pokemon, just Kazz, because she is my cute creation. Author's note will answers questions that people might have, maybe...**_

* * *

It was a nice sunny day, the young trainer Kazz was enjoying her time on her island challenge, but one thing was bothering her…

"Lillie…" Kazz mumbled as she sat on a bench with said friend.

"Yes Kazz?" Lillie looked to her friend as Nebby shuffled in her bag.

"I feel like the fun life isn't what I thought it would be… Sun and shine and pokemon, yet something is… I dunno? Off? Something?" Kazz shrugs.

"Well… I guess we all need a little inspiration to move forward… If you get what I am saying." Lillie answers.

"I guess… C'mon let's get a move on. Those ruins are gonna come to us." Kazz pops up and dusts off her shorts.

Lillie nods as she gets up from the bench and follows her friend.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

Lillie was nowhere to been seen as Kazz sighed and took care of her pokemon. Her Torracat; Haggar, and Magneton; Tenzr, had done a lot of work for her, carrying the whole team through a lot of battles on the way to the Ruin of Life. Kazz took this moment to take care of all her mons, her Staryu enjoying the beans she fed it.

"Man… I'm tired… This ain't interesting enough." She stretched as she thought about the battles.

The skull grunts are just training fodder to her while the trainers on the way to the ruins provided a more interesting trek of the land.

"At least you guys take care of me." Kazz looked to her pokemon as she brushed a lock of her long, wavy hair from her face.

She got up and dusted off her black tank and shorts before adjusting the trilby hat she bought a while ago and just as she was about to head to the ruins, someone called out to her.

"So, you're the one Gladion was talking about?" The voice was owned by another girl.

A quick pause as Kazz froze a bit, the sudden words spooked her.

"… Hmph. You don't look like anything special to me." Those words ignited Kazz

"What did yo-" Kazz stopped herself as she turned around and saw the woman.

Kazz was greeted by a woman in a black tank top showing off her stomach that had a pink Team Skull tattoo. Her pink hair split into four side pony tails with the back two being yellow. White eyeshadow around her eyes and black baggy pants and white sneakers with a black and white wristband on the left wrist. Kazz took note of all of it as the woman walked forward.

"I'm Plumeria." Said woman states and walks forward.

Kazz takes another mental note as she observes the woman. This woman is like a stark contrast to all the other girls she met on her journey. Something strikes her as someone to pay attention too. Someone with a strong sense of confidence in her unlike any other that isn't her mom.

"I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls." The pink haired woman states.

Kazz tunes out as she thinks. This is the only other person that isn't closely related to her in any way shape or form that stood out as much as this Plumeria woman has.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Plumeria tapped her shoulder and walked back a bit.

"You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!" The woman pulled out a pokeball, ready to battle.

Kazz fumbled a bit before regaining her posture and calling her pokemon back into their balls, having Haggar in her throwing arm. Plumeria throws out her first pokemon, a Golbat.

"… Haggar go!" Kazz yelled as she threw the ball, Torracat appearing in front of said pokemon.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

It was a decent battle. Nothing Haggar and Andronicus couldn't withstand though. Plumeria's Salandit fell quick to Andronicus's bubble beam. The star pokemon giving her team a much needed water typing.

"Hmmph! You're pretty strong, I'll give you that. But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get." Plumeria turned and started to walk away.

Kazz was a fairly mature girl for her age, but she is still a kid, so she did the first thing that came to her mind while she still had this childlike wonder about the woman leaving.

"You're really cool!" Kazz yelled with her fists clenched, breathing a bit hard after the yell, like it was the hardest thing to do.

Plumeria stopped and turned a bit towards Kazz. A neutral expression, but slightly intrigued at what the girl just yelled to her.

"No one has ever called me cool before… You're a real weird kid. What's your name?" Plumeria casually asked.

"I'm Kazz." The young girl said, trying to keep a cool face in front of her new idol.

"Kazz. I'll remember that. Don't mess with Team Skull." Plumeria said as she walked off, thinking about what just happened.

Once Plumeria was out of view, Kazz breathed out, and sighed. How could she reach the level of calm that Plumeria had. She had to figure it out, because this was someone who may be on the wrong side of the law… Kinda. But she carried herself differently from all the other female trainers she fought. Kazz had to try, to try and emulate her new idol.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

"Hey Lillie… Do you know anyone you like… I dunno, idolize?" Kazz asked as she shopped in Malie City.

"If you really want me to say it again, it's you Kazz." Lillie said as Kazz picked out a black striped halter top and frayed black denim shorts.

"Huh, thanks…" Kazz thought about the clothes before nodding and bringing them to the counter.

"Really, it's true." The blonde assured her companion.

"… Hmm… This hat…" Kazz mumbled as she took off her trilby hat and put on a street cap.

Lillie tilted her head a tad in wonder of her friend's action as she bought the clothes and used the changing room to change into her new clothes. With the addition of the street cap of a chaos design on the lid, she looked like one of those punk people or even like a Skull grunt, but Kazz's adorable face would say otherwise.

"Kazz… Umm?" Lillie looked at her friend.

"What? Something wrong? Does it look bad?" Kazz turned and twisted a bit to show all sides of her to Lillie.

"Well… No, it's good." The blonde relented as Nebby squeaked from the bag.

"I guess Nebby likes it." The trainer makes a joke.

"I guess so too…" Lillie trails off, thinking about her friend's choice of wardrobe and how familiar it looks.

The pair leave the clothing shop to head to Malie Garden to meet up with the Professor and see what he has to say.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

Kazz was coming back from her trials with Acerola and was on the path to the Aether House. When she and the captain were close to their location, they saw a set of familiar faces. Hau, some skull grunts, and Plumeria. Kazz couldn't help but smile as she and Acerola ran towards the commotion Hau was creating along with the grunts.

"Back so soon hmm? I wasn't… Wait… I knew I recognized that name this kid said. You're the weird one aren't ya?" Plumeria looked at Kazz, gauging her once more.

"Yeah! Like, cool to meet you again! Do you, like have any tips for being such a cool girl. Because… You know… You're cool." Kazz says as controlled as she can.

"Kazz! What are you talkin about!?" Hau looks at his friend with an incredulous face.

"Don't mind, don't mind. My mom told me to make friends anyway." Kazz waves off Hau's words as she looks to Plumeria with sparkly eyes filled with wonder.

"You are one weird kid, but I like you enough. Let me tell you one thing and that is not let other people be a bother to you. You make your own way, like I make mine. I just gotta take these numskulls with me so they don't fall so hard on their face." Plumeria crosses her arms and keeps her neutral expression.

"Okay!" Kazz nods as she continues to look at the pink haired woman with admiration.

"With side chatter done with, I have to battle you. You are getting in our way and I'm not holding back." She continues her mean look towards the trainer.

"It would be an honor!" Kazz readies her pokeball.

Plumeria mutters something under her breath, sounding like she had said 'weird kid' and 'different clothes' when she did.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

The battle was quick and done with like the whole start up to the battle. Straight and to the point, the poison user still had a close battle with the trainer, but Kazz's Incineroar, Haggar, took them head on. Plumeria left with the grunts, telling Kazz and the other two that the pokemon they took from the girl was at their base in Po town and that their boss was waiting for her and her alone. Before she left however, Plumeria had one last thing to say to her interesting admirer.

"Look, I don't normally do this, but you are one weird kid you know. I can't help it, but I give you that attention like I do to the numskulls of Team Skull. So take care I guess. Wonder what you'll do at Po Town." Plumeria said nonchalantly as she gave Kazz a couple quick pats on her hat covered head before walking away, forcing a tiny grin from forming on her face.

Kazz couldn't believe she had just been patted on the head by the woman she no less took for her hero even if said hero was not a hero at all… And doing bad and illegal things like stealing pokemon from people, and vandalism. Yeah not really a hero, but to Kazz, she was the epitome of confidence.

"Best day of my life…" Kazz murmured to herself as she stepped out of the Aether House.

The young island challenger snapped out of her wonder though, she had to talk to a kimono wearing man and get that child's Yungoos back. She can put that hat in a box later, for now, she wore it as her good luck charm to get her though her trials set upon her not by the land of Alola, but for justice! Also Plumeria has some form of hope and interest in the little girl so that helps also.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

In the Team Skull mansion they took over and after fighting a lot of grunts, Kazz found herself in a fairly girly room with a clean bed and a shelf of makeup. If Kazz guessed correctly then what she had found was Plumeria's room.

"So clean…" The trainer mumbled as she looked over the room and the makeup.

Kazz thought this has to be her room. The other grunts are too messy and Guzma is not one to wear makeup, but hey, that's just a guess. Who knows whose room this is and Kazz is not the type to go through drawers. So she just chalked it up to being Plumeria's and laid on the bed for a quick moment, an interesting scent fluttering into her nose, the same scent the poison from some flower pokemon she knew of.

"Cool…" Kazz could only say as she got back to her feet, the quick rest a good refresher.

She stretched before making her way through the Team Skull mansion. Kazz has a mission, and she's going to see it through.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

The wild ride hasn't ended for the trainer on her island challenge. After bringing the pokemon back to the girl and finding out about the whole Aether Paradise debacle and that Lusamine is Lillie's AND Gladion's mother coupled with the fact that she used little Nebby to open a wormhole to travel into a new dimension with Guzma following suit is quite the interesting predicament and chain of events for the trainer and her friend. Lillie and Kazz were on their way to Poni Canyon, but were stopped by a fair amount of grunts. Kazz made short work of the grunts but one was being stubborn, but to Kazz's astonishment, Plumeria was there watching from a little cliff face. The pink woman jumped down and explained the situation to the grunts and sent them on their way before turning to Kazz and Lillie.

"Plumeria…" Kazz looked on with admiration at the pink haired woman.

"Head over to that ruin. We'll have a chat me and you. For now I gotta talk with girlie here." Plumeria pointed to her right and motioned Kazz to head there.

Kazz nodded as she moved over to one of the ruin and sat on the crumbling stone. After the conversation between Plumeria and Lillie ended, with Kazz catching a few sentences here and there, the pink haired woman walked over to Kazz.

"So… Uh… What do you want to say to me?" Kazz is nervous as the woman with the pink hair looks at her.

"You really are something special. Stone directly from Tapu Koko, taking on Aether Foundation and Team Skull. You're something else, but why did you say whatever you said when I first met you or ask me for life advice when clearly I was out doing some dirty work for some bad people." Plumeria took the spare spot on the ruin next to Kazz.

"Well… I thought you were cool and different and… Uh, confident." Kazz manages out.

"I look up to you as someone who could handle the world around it without any doubts and know where you're going." The girl continued.

"I felt like I didn't know where I was going at the time even with the island challenge, but when I saw you, it was something different you know?" Kazz took her hat of head and fiddled with it.

"I know it's kinda weird to people that I basically idolize someone like you, but I know you are a nice person. The way you talk about the Team Skull guys and girls means that you care. I just wanted to follow in your footsteps, kinda…" Kazz trailed off at the end.

Plumeria looked at the little girl and thought for a moment.

"And the clothing change?" Plumeria pointed out.

"Oh! This? I just put this together." Kazz being oblivious to the under meaning of what she looks like.

"Uh huh…" Plumeria sighed as she shook her head.

The Team Skull admin looked to Lillie before back to Kazz.

"I've never had someone say things about me like what you said." She suddenly said.

"I've always been something of like a big sister to them, keeping them in line and making sure they don't hurt themselves because of their dumb antics." Plumeria continued.

"But when you said that to me back at those ruins, I couldn't think of why you would say that, but now, I guess each of us is a numskull in our own way." The pink haired woman closed her eyes for a quick thought.

"And I guess that makes you a cute little girl." Plumeria opened her eyes and patted Kazz's head, a tiny grin tugging at one corner of her mouth.

"You're an interesting kid. And you'll be fine with whatever else is thrown your way. Remember what I told you and change your clothes. Looking kind of like a grunt doesn't suit you." Plumeria points out as she stands and leaves the Poison Z-Crystal on Kazz's lap.

Kazz can only watch Plumeria walk away as she puts her hat on her head again and takes the crystal in her right.

"Wait. I look like a Skull grunt?" Kazz looks at herself before back at Plumeria before standing up and heading over to Lillie.

* * *

ツ The Line Break Face ツ

* * *

It was a long and challenging route. But Kazz was now the first champion of Alola. Haggar, Tenzr, Bertha, Rokko, Poppy, and Daken. Her team consisting of an Incineroar, Magnezone, Poliwrath, Minior, Liligant, and Sylveon carried her and her will to victory and succeeded where some would fall. After a celebratory party and battle with Tapu Koko, Kazz said farewell to her friend Lillie who was off to Kanto for not only her mother, but herself as well. Kazz could only smile as she waved her friend goodbye, but the young champion knew that something was missing once more.

"Mmrrrrr?" Kazz woke from her sleep because of her mom's meowth.

"I'm up Kynim… I'm up." Kazz gets up and readies herself for the day.

After a quick shower and management of her long wavy hair, she chooses a new outfit to put on after thinking about what Plumeria said all those days ago. This time, Kazz emerges from her room in a black and white blouse, black pleaded skirt, black and white striped knee socks, black strap short heeled slippers, and a white sun hat with a black flower on it.

"Well there's my little champion." Kazz's mom greeted her as she started on breakfast.

"Mom…" Kazz hid under her hat, a smile etching itself on her face.

"It's only been three days since I won." The girl took a deep breath and smiled at her mom.

As she said that, the doorbell rang and garnered the attention of two person family.

"Huh, I wonder who that is. Get the door sweetie?" Kazz's mom continues to chop at some veggies for an omelet.

Kazz nodded as she stood up and opened the door. She was greeted by a surprising sight. Plumeria was there at her doorstep, no eye liner and no Team Skull stomach tattoo. Instead she wore a black bandana on her head, her quadruple hair tails still visible.

"Kazz right? I came to visit the new champion. If I can." The woman said.

"Of course! Come in!" Kazz took Plumeria's right hand with her left and led her in.

"Hey sweetie, who's this here?" The grown woman pointed at Plumeria with a knife nonchalantly.

"Oh, this is one of my other friends! She helped me a bit, like life advice you know." Kazz answers.

"That's good! I'll make an extra omelet for her, and you aren't saying no for an answer. By the way, what is your name?" Kazz's mom asked as she chopped a few more veggie.

"Plumeria ma'am." The pink haired woman replied.

"Oh no need for formalities, I'm Jade. Good to meet you Plumeria. Have a seat." Jade motions to the table.

Plumeria nods as she takes a seat at the table, Plumeria at one end with Kazz on the side. They make some small chat about their lives without the hassle of Skull and Lusamine when she's insane. The omelets come quick and ready as Jade takes a seat opposite of Plumeria.

"So how'd you meet my little champion?" Jade pats her daughter's head.

"Mom…" Kazz gets a bit red.

"Pokemon battle, like most other people." Plumeria responds, cutting a piece of the omelet set in front of her with a knife and taking a bite.

"Like Hau huh. You know that Kazz was a bit of a lonely child in Kanto. Little thing didn't talk to many people. She was so shy back when." Jade reminisces.

"Never would have guessed." Plumeria relaxes at the atmosphere.

Kazz could only shrink at her mom's recollection.

"Yeah, she's opened up now, but I think she always felt her room was a bit too spacey for her. Like she wanted a big sister or something." Jade comments casually.

Plumeria has a little hiccup as she drinks some water.

"Mom!" Kazz stops eating her omelet when her mom says that.

"What? You do." The grown woman replies.

"Ahem. I guess I was like that to Kazz. She asked for some tips and I gave some to her. Also talked with her about some things she'll understand eventually. You know, friendly stuff." Plumeria shrugs as she mentions it.

Kazz could only stare at Plumeria with so much admiration and care. Maybe this is the something that Kazz felt was off when she started.

"That's nice. You should come over more often, heck, I'll set up a place so you can stay tonight!" Jade says enthusiastically.

"Eh?" Kazz looks at her mom as she finishes the omelet.

Plumeria almost chokes on her last bit of omelet as well before recovering, then stares at the woman then at the woman's daughter.

"If it is alright." Plumeria concluded as she nodded.

"It's completely fine, Kazz needs a new friend… Well, big sister is there also, but it's not my choice." Jade holds back a snort.

Kazz looks likes she ready to explode from excitement.

"Wouldn't hurt I guess. Most of Team Skull are off and about doing their own things anyway, looks like squirt here needs a little inspiration to know what she wants." Plumeria responded nonchalantly, a grin visible.

Kazz could only squeal with excitement as she immediately goes over and hugs the pink haired girl. Plumeria nearly falls over but catches herself as Jade giggles a bit.

"Not… Too much hugging… Besides, were gonna do some training. Not the usual girl stuff." Plumeria states.

Kazz only nods as she takes the empty plates to the sink and bounds out the door, Plumeria following behind her. Jade stands at the doorway, watching her daughter and her new friend go off to train.

"Hmm… Maybe I can pass off as eleven… Take on the trials… Heh." She giggles before walking back into her home.

* * *

 **A/N: I recently bought and played Pokemon Moon and it was amazing. I had fun with it the entire way and I'm training up a disgusting team for more competitive play. That has basically been my day to day, as well as self destructing in my courses and needing a job so I can stabilize my life, but that's just sweating the small stuff.**

 **Anyway, I decided to write this story after suddenly changing to look more like a punk kid after i had fought Plumeria the first time. It was really a coincidence that I pointed out to my buddy as I played and I joked about making a story where the main character idolizes Plumeria. He told me that it's a shitty idea and I laughed telling him that it's a great idea which prompted me to write this story. I never planned to in all reality, but me and my buds back at college have a funny way of motivating one another. So yeah, SUCK IT LUIS.**

 **Back to the main point, I hope this is an enjoyable read for all of you who do find and read this. And I know that I'm like a year or so late on the Pokemon train, but hell, I got on it! I hope that the characters are a decent read, because for christ's sake, I cannot emulate characters well on paper so I hope I did decently with Plumeria and the little bits of Lillie I did. I can just have Hau overreact to one thing and it'll be fine. I also tried a new line break, give me some feedback on that.**

 **So yeah, hope you like it and have a wonderful day.**

 **~ Cheers all, Makmix**


End file.
